the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Movie Land Entertainment Distribution Group
|revenue= |net_income= |owners=Warner Bros. |num_employees=500 (2019) |parent=WarnerMedia |divisions= |subsid= }} Movie Land Entertainment Distribution Group Company Limited, LLC (MLEDG; originally established as Movie Land Productions; known Internationally as Movie Land Entertainment International Distribution Group Company Limited, LLC) is an American film distributors, an American content creation and entertainment company which produces and develops films and television programming. It was founded by Ted V. Miller on November 17th, 2010 and that is a subsidiary of Warner Bros. Entertainment, a division of AT&T's WarnerMedia. Based in Burbank, California, it always distributes the film and television production companies. Established in 2010 as Movie Land Productions, the company handles theatrical distribution, marketing and promotion for films produced and released by Movie Land and Warner Bros. Entertainment, including Movie Land Entertainment, Movie Land Animation Studios. The division took on its current name in February 15, 2019, which before that had been Movie Land Productions since 2010. History Movie Land Productions Movie Land Productions (MLP) is a former film distributors of the United States based in Sacramento, California. It was founded by Ted V. Miller on November 17, 2010. Ever since films were released, Movie Land Productions always wanted to distributes the film and television production companies. A handful of employees were offered positions doing the film and television production company distributors in the studio. In 2013, Movie Land Productions was affected by the proposed acquisition of Movie Land by Warner Bros. Entertainment announced as planned in October 2, 2011, and concluded on April 30, 2013. On January 12, 2019, Movie Land Productions will rename Movie Land Productions into a newer companies called Movie Land Entertainment Distribution Group and was moved from Sacramento to Burbank, California. Movie Land Entertainment Distribution Group On February 17, 2019, WarnerMedia discontinued the usage of Movie Land Productions in its distribution branding. On March 31, 2019, Movie Land Entertainment Distribution Group will have to be announced plans to purchase Lionsgate, which includes Lionsgate Films, for $51.9 billion. Distribution Movie Land Entertainment Distribution Group has distributed the Movie Land Entertainment films the Movie Land Animation Studios films that have received nominations for the Academy Award for Best Picture; two from Movie Land Entertainment, seven from Movie Land Animation Studios and five from Sphere Ball Studios. Of those nominations, three Movie Land Animation Studios films and one Movie Land Entertainment film won the accolade; Penguinopolis, Sarcastics, The Animals in the Attic and The Hampster Movie. Movie Land Entertainment Distribution Group currently distributes films from WarnerMedia, other Warner Brothers film units and some third-party studios including: International arrangements Movie Land Entertainment International Distribution Group Company Limited, LLC (MLEIDG) (originally established as Movie Land International Productions Distribution) was formed in 2011 as Movie Land International (also known as Movie Land International Distribution). On November 7, 2014, Movie Land Productions signed a theatrical distribution agreement with Buena Vista International, for the release of Movie Land Entertainment films in overseas markets after Buena Vista International dissolved a previous overseas distribution partnership with Sony Pictures Releasing, with Movie Land retaining full control of all distribution and marketing decisions on their product. In 1992, Movie Land Entertainment Distribution Group opted to end their joint venture with Buena Vista Brand to start autonomously distributing their films in the aforementioned overseas markets. In those territories from 2014, Movie Land Entertainment Distribution Group reactivated the Movie Land Entertainment International Distribution Group name, and also sent distribution under it in countries that did not have any current arrangements with other companies. In December 2015, it was announced that Movie Land Entertainment Distribution Group would be handling the Mexican distribution of the Movie Land Animation Studios' Funimals through the Movie Land Entertainment Distribution Group en Español banner. In August 2016, the Movie Land Entertainment International Distribution Group announced that the movie was released the first film theatrically on December 7, 2018. It was called Jack and the Beanstalk. It was directed by Rich Moore. In October 2017, it was announced that Movie Land Entertainment Distribution Group would be handling international distribution of the Netflix's Next Gen through the Movie Land Entertainment International Distribution Group banner. The film is a sequel to his earlier films Smallfoot (distributed by Warner Bros.), Duck Duck Goose (distributed by Netflix) and Missing Link (distributed by United Artists Releasing). Through an arrangement made with Movie Land Entertainment Distribution Group, Netflix will retain domestic rights to the film, while Movie Land Productions International will distribute in international territories. The UK-produced film The Missing Yeti (distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures; produced by Annapurna Pictures) was also released in 2018 by Movie Land under the Movie Land Entertainment International Distribution Group label in the UK. In January 2018, it was announced that Movie Land Entertainment Distribution Group would be handling international distribution of the Movie Land Animation Studios' The Crown (distributed by Warner Bros.) through the Movie Land Entertainment International Distribution Group banner. Movie Land Productions Movie Land Productions (MLP; also known as Movie Land Productions Distribution) is a former film distributors of the United States based in Sacramento, California. It was founded by Ted V. Miller on November 17, 2010. as a successor to Sphere Ball Studios and Movie Land, the company handles theatrical distribution, marketing and promotion for films produced and released by Movie Land and Warner Bros. Entertainment, including Movie Land Entertainment, Movie Land Animation Studios, among others. It is a member of the Movie Land Entertainment Distribution Group. It also has an international division called Movie Land International Productions Distribution which from 2012 until 2005 was known as Movie Land International. Movies, Short films and TV series Untitled film The untitled film was not yet been rated and it will announce the film, date and the film ratings. See also * Movie Land References Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Entertainment Category:WarnerMedia Category:WarnerMedia subsidiaries Category:Movie Land Category:Movie Land subsidiaries Category:Fictional companies Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:Film production companies of the United States